Cultural Exchange
by Apple Fairy
Summary: During the Anglo-Japanese alliance, England and Japan had many things to learn about each other's cultures. And when East meets West, there is bound to be differences. In the middle of this exchange, of course they would also grow closer. Asakiku


Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

_Cultural Exchange _

_Story by Apple Fairy

* * *

_

In 1902, was when they first met.

Well, perhaps that's not right. There had been encounters before then, of course. However, in 1902, was perhaps the most significant time they had met.

To say that they met in front of Japan's house first, would be right. And to say that they agreed to form an alliance is also correct. However, this is all too formal. When he had learned that they wouldn't be forming an alliance, and had lamented this fact upon a grassy hill with the stars above him, and when he had approached him revealing his true feelings…Ah, perhaps this is how they met.

For, while this alliance benefited both of them, politically, there was much more to this meeting. Approaching the end of the Victorian era, and in the middle of the Meiji era, both England and Japan were rich in culture.

To cross the East and the West, of course they would learn some things about each other. Completely different customs and ideas, it was new for both of them. Exotic and diverse, unlike anything they had seen before.

Of course, Japan had been facing westernization with France and America. He had experienced it. However it was just more…more fascinating, the English culture. And during this period, it was as if England generally wished to learn about the Japanese culture, rather than always force these western ideas upon Japan.

A cultural exchange.

The first things learned, between both of them was:

How to say 'Hello'.

The alliance was signed in London, with an English lord and a Japanese minister. And, of course, with Arthur and Kiku present. The language spoken was Japanese, and many things were discussed. The articles, agreements, so on and so forth. However, to say that this is how they met, is not right, for once again, it was all too formal. It's all business, and was not personal at all, and so this is not how they first said 'hello'. However, after this meeting, when all was signed and decided, on that cold January day, Arthur approached Kiku.

It had been three months since they had made that agreement on the hill.

Things like this happen with politics. Affairs like this take time; after all, such important things shouldn't be rushed. Of course they both had things to take care of after the initial agreement. And now, finally, with everything settled, they were able to meet once more.

At first, Arthur was too embarrassed to say anything. Well, 'splendid isolation' had made him a bit rusty at these sorts of things. Communicating, being polite, making friends. Kiku was patient though, as was his nature, and waited. Finally, Arthur cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"I…I just wanted to say I look forward to working with you."

Kiku was quiet for a while, then nodded his head towards him, without smiling, his voice just as polite as always.

"Thank you. I do, as well."

"My boss tells me that I have to stay with you for a while. To learn the culture."

"Yes, I heard. I'll be doing the same."

There was still some awkwardness between them. The East and the West…an ocean separated them, yet similar motives brought them together. How would this friendship work, exactly? It was an unspoken question, between both of them. They found themselves in this situation, because it benefited both of them. So, would they go out of their way to build upon this friendship? Politically-speaking, of course they could. They'd have to get as many rewards from this alliance as they could, to help their respective nations.

But, personally-speaking, would that be the only reason?

"Ah, look, I…"

"Yes?"

They were talking in the hallway of the club they had signed the papers at. They were alone, and at their side, was a window. The gray, cold day shone through. Cobblestone streets, and tall buildings; London is still in the movement of industrialization and it showed. It began to rain outside, and the inside of the hallway became shadowed and dark. Still, Arthur looked Kiku straight in the eye, and in all seriousness, voice even, he said:

"Konnichiwa."

Kiku raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

The rain poured on outside, and Arthur's cheeks grew red. He was frowning, and then he looked in the side. He spoke in Japanese then, somewhat well.

"I…I learned Japanese. So it would be easier for us to talk." His face grew redder. "A-And I've been meaning to learn it anyway. S-So don't think it was just for you." He quickly added, his speech sort of rough, as he looked out the window, avoiding eye contact, liking to pretend the rain was a more interesting sight. At first, Kiku didn't respond, and Arthur wondered if that was going too far. Well, no, it wasn't like he did anything wrong. I mean, something like that wouldn't offend him right, it couldn't have, besides it wasn't as if I really did learn for him-!

"H-Hello!"

Spoken in English, the accent heavy. It was Arthur's turn to look at Kiku surprised then; Just as it was Kiku's turn to look embarrassed, keeping his eyes on him, yet his face a bit pink. He also began to speak in English, his accent still obvious.

"Truthfully, England-san, I've also begun to learn English for the both of us. S-So…I…"

He bowed then, eyes towards the floor.

"Very much I look forward to time together."

At this, Arthur's face was completely red. Ignoring the grammatical errors, to think he was thinking the same thing as him…

"You…You've said it wrong. It's 'I look forward to our time together very much'."

Suffice to say, he was flattered.

Kiku found himself smiling at this. Still so very candid; nothing had changed the months between. There was something likable about Arthur's blunt speech. Perhaps it was because where he was from, things were just so very polite in comparison. It's not as if, though, that he felt such customs were tiring, but rather Arthur's way of talking was fascinating in how different it was.

"My apologies. I still have some learning to do, I see."

"Ah, you don't have to apologize-"

"I still remember the first sentence you taught me, though."

_This is a pen._

What a silly phrase. Who would honestly say that, in their day to day life? Anyone who is human would know what a pen is, but then again, that really wasn't the point of the exercise. From 'wa' to 'is'. It had been a start for both of them. Cultural exchange started with language. It started with 'Hello'.

"You still remember that?"

"Yes."

"L-Look. How about you and me speak in Japanese for now, yeah? It'll be easier."

He said this while looking at him, voice somewhat gentle. Previously, the two had communicated in that universal language only nations knew, but now, they communicated in their respective peoples' language. Arthur's Japanese was near perfect, yet Kiku had some work to do. And he made sure to work on that, in his rebuttal.

"No, please, this is fine. I'd like the practice."

"I insist-"

"As do I."

And while Arthur should've been offended at this rude cut-in, he wasn't, for Kiku was smiling at him, so clearly. It would just feel so wrong to be angry at such a pure smile. Kiku slipped back into Japanese, the words as effortless as they were for him.

"England-san how about this; at my place we shall speak Japanese, and at yours, we will speak English. Is that fine?"

It seemed like something condescending, like something to be said to a child. Yet the speech, and the way he carried himself made it just so polite. So Arthur nodded, and mustered a smile himself. That would be just fine.

The exchange of language. They had made an agreement, and after this, Arthur checked his pocket watch. After confirming the time, he clicked it shut, slipping it back into his pocket, looking back to Kiku, a sort of awkward smile on his face.

"Sorry I kept you after, but it's getting a bit late. Would you…?"

"Yes?"

"I mean, to say, may I walk you back to your hotel?"

The rain was letting up outside, and soon enough, it was completely gone. Kiku smiled, and bowed his head a little.

"I would like that very much."

In different countries, within the culture, are also different social rules. Concerning things like respect for those above you, or how to treat family, and how to act with peers, etc. But some things are just universal, no matter where you are. For instance:

How to be friends.

What could these two honestly have in common? Well, sure, they have common interests, but personally… really, it's like being lonely was the only thing that brought them together. How sad, how silly. As they walked on, however, avoiding puddles along the street as they did, they talked. In Japanese, of course, they would ease into other languages later. For now, nothing had started, and they were only getting to know each other.

"You know, I would've let you stay at my house if you had only asked."

"Oh, no, I didn't wish to impose."

"It's fine. We're allies now."

The air was chilly and wet, only a few other people out. An automobile puttered on by, softly splashing the puddles in its way. The sky was gray and cloudy, not at all beautiful, instead only dreary and sad. Such was how it was in this place. But England had gotten used to it and Japan didn't mind, as his mind was on other things.

"Ah, yes, but…my apologies. I'm still trying to understand the proper decorum…"

England frowned, and looked over to him. Japan was looking straight ahead, brow furrowed, yet his discomfort was subtle. Even his emotions were discreet, England noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still new to the Western culture, and still in the process of seeing what his acceptable and what is not."

"Don't be daft," England sighed, as he placed his hands in his pocket, "There's nothing different. I'd even go so far as to say that your culture is much more polite."

"Would you?"

"You've seen America's personality, right? You've nothing to worry about."

There was a lull in the conversation and it was strange to England. Surely, there was nothing about that statement that would offend his new comrade…?

"Ah, England-san…"

"Hm?"

"…I hope you aren't saying you're just like America-san."

"Of course not!"

When he turned to see Kiku, he saw that there was a quirk to his cheek, a slight raise to one side of his lips. Ah, he was smiling. A subtle smile, but a smile nonetheless. So he was amused at his expense. Oh goodness. At this, Arthur blushed, looking away, trying to salvage any pride he had after such an uncalled for outburst.

"I have much more manners than that git, I assure you."

Kiku noticed that to say he had manners, then for him to call someone a 'git' was contradictory. However, to state this opinion would be rude, so he kept it to himself, and instead smiled politely.

"I'll be sure not to make the mistake again. My apologies."

He sure likes to apologize, doesn't he? Arthur wondered to himself. So well-mannered; he didn't think he'd met anyone so civil in a while. France was always so uppity and full of himself, and America was just loud and boisterous. To meet someone like Japan was different, was…actually a rather pleasant change in the routine.

He could get used to this.

"England-san?"

"A-Ah, yes?"

"Is something wrong? Your eyes are watery."

England blinked a few moments, his cheeks growing even hotter as he looked away. Ah, what a strange feeling. Where did this come from? Suddenly his heart was warm and he shook his head, offering a confident look to Japan.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry."

Would he honestly get a little emotional over this? How silly of him. He gulped then, and decided to reroute the conversation where it had been.

"Look, as I was saying, here we have more manners. You still shouldn't forget the usual etiquette. If…even if you weren't to notice these rules, I wouldn't feel offended. I…I understand you situation, so don't worry about it."

There was a bit of warmth to his voice, and Japan could see that. He smiled to himself for a moment, rather grateful.

"…Thank you, England-san."

"Oh, yes, also?"

"Hm?"

"About my name."

Japan looked at him once more, confused. England returned the his eye contact, looking as confident as ever, not embarrassed at all by the request he was about to make.

"Seeing as we're in an alliance now…I think it would be fine to call each other by our _actual_ names, yes?"

However, as fine Arthur was with this request, Japan was still embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink.

"I…I beg your pardon?" He stuttered out, still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Ah, yes, but that's…"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Japan looked back to the street then. Only a few more blocks and he'd be back at his hotel. Ah, to do such a thing…he hadn't thought of it! Of course he knew of their 'true names'; they all had them. When was the last time he'd addressed a fellow nation in such a fashion? As a young child he could remember calling China his real name, however that was such a long time ago. He had done the same thing for his fellow siblings, yet that was when he had been so young. He remembered when France talked to him, once, he had told him his name. 'To keep close to your heart; please call it out whenever you are alone…' he had told him. Whatever that meant. Still, honestly, such a thing…

One thing to take note of; the other nations didn't know each other's true names unless they told the other. It was sort of a secret. Not that there was anything wrong with telling your name, it was just something to never bother with. It was like acknowledging, that yes, I am also human. I am not just a nation to work with, to represent my people, but I am also myself.

"It's…it's a tad _intimate,_ don't you think?" Japan finally uttered, his face fully red now, his ears burning. Now that he recalled, it was only his siblings that knew his true name. His isolation had done that; not even Netherlands knew his real name, despite him being the only contact to the outside world he'd had.

To…to let England learn that name, what would that mean? There was a reason he had chosen him and not Russia, and he placed faith in that reason. I've chosen you because…

…ah, yes, it was me that also wanted this alliance, so therefore, this is fine, because I trust you.

This was how Japan learned how to make friends, for there was no difference, culturally, in the West. To trust them is enough.

"You think so?"

"…Perhaps it is fine."

"Japan?"

"Kiku."

England raised his eyebrows at this, slightly surprised.

"Huh?"

Japan looked at him, shyly. To speak so forward like this…ah, but it's fine. For, this really is an alliance. And perhaps it is not just England I wanted to form a bond with but also…

"My…my name is Kiku Honda. At least, that is how you would read it in the West."

It took a while for England to catch on, but he did, and smiled widely at him.

"Arthur Kirkland."

Yes, not only was it England I wished to form a bond with, but also Arthur. That's how it is.

It was then they arrived at the hotel, and they stopped at the bottom of the steps. Kiku bowed his head once more, a small smile on his lips.

"Then, this is where we part ways."

"Kiku, I…"

He looked up to him, expectant.

"Yes?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck then, looking to the side, bashfully. Honestly, he didn't feel too sad about ending the conversation here, for this wouldn't be the last. Their 'cultural exchange' was just beginning, after all. He finally held his hand out to him, beaming.

"I look forward to our time together, Kiku."

Kiku paused for a moment, then nodded, grabbing hold of that hand, shaking it.

"As do I, Arthur-san."

Yes.

Cultural exchange was just beginning.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! Thanks for reading!

Oh. Sorry if the voices are written a bit strange. The characterization will get better, I promise, so please stick with me!

Okay! That's all! Thanks for reading! Until chapter two!:,D

Next chapter: How to cook

-Apple Fairy


End file.
